wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Burgundy
Princess Burgundy is Queen Ruby's oldest daughter. She has mostly burgundy scales with hints of yellow, peach, scarlet, orange and a lot of gold across her underbelly and wings. She has golden scales above her eye with silver sparkles. Well, there is something odd about Burgundy that makes her gorgeous--she has twinkling gold stars along her wings and a gold spiral pattern spread across her underbelly. Burgundy is said to be the most beautiful Skywing in Skywing history. She may be selfish, greedy, and self-centered to her family sometimes, but she is very kind to her subjects. She loves her family, but is pushy towards and loves to tease her brothers, because she knows they will never lead the tribe. She loves to bare her fangs and fight. She does not appear buff at all, but has a winning streak of 62 battle wins and 22 losses towards her brothers and sisters. She has no scars along her shining burgundy scales. Burgundy's eyes change colour depending on her mood or emotion. This happens because her father is a RainWing. Her father is a RainWing named Pineapple. Burgundy is not aware that her father is a RainWing. She thinks her eyes are animus touched. She has read all of the wings of fire scrolls, so she kinda has a crush on Winter. She has also heard about a SandWing. but the SandWing hates SkyWings. He also owns a dragonbite viper, so she doesn't have a chance. Burgundy's friends all have a category, well she has this for all people she meets. Uhm... dont judge her! Please, Please. *Hate* There are 5 dragons/tribes in this category. -MudWings (she can't believe they obeyed Scarlet+Burn!) -Ex Queen Scarlet (Just.. just you know why) -The SandWing sisters (Why would they create a dumb war? Just fight!!) *Ok with* There are 3 dragons/tribes here. -SeaWings (Why get wet when you could use a boat or fly? There powers are for the dark and well... mostly water.) -NightWings (Mysterious) -SandWings (The war) *Likes* Add your OCs here! (JUST NAME + GENDER) -Macaw, female -Willowwind (Willowwind and Burgundy are besties 4 liiiiife!) - Princess Gyrfalcon (She really likes Gyrfalcon being that Gyrfalcon is a princess, she is one of the royalty in the SkyWing palace) Snowdrift (Snowdrift is a close friend to Burgundy. As said in *Loves* Burgundy is seen to be fascinated with IceWings. Burgundy has no idea that Snowdrift is half SwiftWing though.) -Graceful (Graceful is a NightWing that Burgundy really likes! She thinks that Graceful is really kind! Even if she snoops in Burgundy's mind sometimes.) -Princess Dovekie (Dovekie is a fellow princess and the daughter of Tsunami! Burgundy is very nice to Dovekie and they get along well!) -Princess Northrend (Princess Northrend is cold, and rude alot of the time. But, once you warm up to her she's a real softie. Northrend has tricked Burgundy into trouble alot. Burgundy doesn't care because Northrend is an IceWing princess.) -Meadow Song -Selena (Selena met Burgundy on a family trip to the Sky Kingdom. At first they didn't get along well, but they warmed up to each other and now they are good friends.) *Loves* There are 9 dragons/tribes here! -Her People (Burgundy adores her people, for if she becomes queen.) -Princess Jasper & Princess Jewel (She loves two of her sisters very dearly, with all of her heart.) -Prince Cliff & Princess Poppy (These two are the youngest and oldest of her siblings, for Burgundy they are too hyperactive and well, plain annoying.) -Prince Cuprite & Princess Garnet (These two are twins, and they are EXACTLY THE SAME! So they're cool with Burgundy, they act like just normal SkyWings that aren't royalty so they aren't going to the throne.) -Ruby & Pineapple (She loves her mother on a whole other level, But she doesn't even know her father, but she still loves him.) -IceWings (She's FASCINATED with IceWings, especially Winter) This is my OC. I am still working on this for her! Burgundy (request).png|This is a photo of Burgundy! With a shining gold crown. Windbayne pb.png|By Windbain <3 UntitledBurrgundy seawing meetup.png|Burgundy, on a royal trip to the Seawing palace SecretSantaBurgundy.JPG|This is my 2016 Secret Santa! BurgundyByLZG.png|By: Malice (LZG) Image.daprincess.jpeg|This is Burgundy by Badwolf152 Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (BurgundyTheSkywing) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids